


Favorite Kind of Kiss

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: You refuse to kiss Toby until he washes the blood off himself.
Relationships: Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers|Ticci Toby/Reader
Kudos: 64





	Favorite Kind of Kiss

“(Y/N)!” Toby stands up from the floor once he sees you enter the living room/kitchen area with bags of groceries, the boy running over to you with open arms once you put them on the counter. “I’ve missed you!”

You almost shriek upon seeing him, making a wild movement to avoid him jumping at you.

“Toby!” You ignore his pout, your eyes going wide at his state. “You’re covered in blood!”

He giggles happily, taking his goggles away from his eyes and on top of his head so you can see his sparkling brown eyes. “So? It’s not mine! Now let me give you kisses!”

“No!” You run on the other side of the counter, giving him an accusing look. “You’ll put blood all over my dress!”

“But who cares about that~” He puts his mouth cloth down as his smile stretches out, the open scar on his left cheek getting bigger of it. “I just want my daily kisses~”

“I said no!” You run away from the kitchen towards the living room, desperately trying to save you new white dress. “No kisses for you today!”

He gasps in shock.

“ **Wait, no!** ” You hear him follow you from behind, his voice sounding like a broken puppy. “ **Don’t take kissing away from me!** ”

You manage to get some distance between the two of you and you turn around, your breathing already getting heavier from running. You see come running to you with a desperate expression, and you feel your heart sink from how you’ve just hurt him.

“Okay, you know what? You’ll have as many kisses as you want if you take a shower and change clothes.”

He instantly forgets about his sadness and his eyes light up. “As much as I want?”

You take a few moments to control your breathing, your heart on your chest.

“… yes.”

He gets closer, but he’s careful enough to not touch you with his bloody hands.

“You promise?”

Your gut slowly tells you that you might be making a mistake, but you slowly nod to say that you promise.

“You have to say it.”

You smile sweetly at him. “I promise.”

He gets his pinkie out. “You have to pinkie promise.”

You sigh and roll your eyes, then slowly get your pinkie out to intertwine it with his. You slightly make a disgusted expression when you feel the squishy blood on your skin, but Toby doesn’t seem to care at all as he screams in joy and runs up the stairs to take a shower. You giggle at his reaction and walk back to the kitchen, going to the sink to wash off the blood of your pinkie. Then, you start to put away the groceries where they belong, hearing the comforting sound of the water running down from the shower upstairs. Toby probably didn’t close the door in his rush.

You giggle again and shake your head. Toby’s a pretty intense boy, but you wouldn’t trade him for anything else in the world.

You just sit down on the sofa and were about to open the television when your boyfriend suddenly appears in the room wearing black pajamas, his head soaking wet from the shower and his eyes still sparkling from happiness. You don’t have time to react that he’s already throwing himself on the sofa right next to you and pulling you close to him, his face a few inches from yours.

“I give you kisses now.”

You can’t help but laugh out loud as he attacks your skin with millions of kisses, his lips touching a part of your face for a second before touching another. You end up falling on the ground with him, now both of you laughing. He sits up and turns towards you once you calm down though, his eyes silently waiting for something. You playfully quirk an eyebrow at him and sit up.

“What?”

He pouts. “You’re supposed to give me kisses too.”

You giggle. “Alright, come here.”

His eyes go wide in excitement and he crawls closer, waiting in anticipation with a wide smile. You can’t help but give him back a sweet one as you put your hands on each side of his head, your heart already warming from love.

“This is because you’re adorable.”

You give his forehead a slow kiss, the boy closing his eyes for a second from your touch.

“This is because you make me laugh.”

You give his nose a kiss this time, making him giggle.

“This is because you’re my soulmate.”

You slightly turn his head to kiss his scar on his left cheek, feeling him shiver as you do so.

“And this…” You stop your lips inches from his, your voice turning to a whisper. “… is because I love you.”

He closes his eyes and slightly parts his lips when you grab them with yours, his arms already wrapping themselves around your waist and holding you closer. You move your hands to be able to put hug his neck, letting him take back a little control when you feel him put his tongue in your mouth. You feel him put one of his hands behind your head to prevent you from leaving, which makes you smile. But he eventually parts away to let you breathe and puts his forehead against yours.

“That’s my favorite kind of kiss.”

You giggle at his words and open your eyes, staring back at his brown ones.

“It’s mine too.”

His face breaks out another smile before he crashes his lips against yours for another round.

Seems like today’s kissing session is gonna take a while.


End file.
